Harvest Hearts
by SilversunnyD
Summary: There have been signs of Darkness on a recently found world, Sora is on his own for this one and when he lands and gets off the gummi ship something hits him on the head. Now who would hit Sora on the head with a rock? A pyro? A goddess? Perhaps a mayor? (Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or Kingdom Hearts, there would be real crazy if I did.**

**This is the first of my series, CoN-Concept of Nothing. (Doesn't mean this is the only one I'll have up and in progress though ;) )**

* * *

><p>A gummi ship was approaching a world; this world looked to be a mountain that had a settlement on either side. According to the sensors this new world's name was Harvest Mountain. The sole passenger looked thoughtful. He was wondering why the darkness would be here… it looked… peaceful, beautiful, untouched by true darkness. Then he remembered it was a goal of the darkness to destroy places like this. He grits his teeth before landing the ship by a pond to the side on the mountain top.<p>

When he exits the ship he notices his outfit had changed to a simple one. Actually it looked like the one he wore when he was considerably young. He was in a white tee-shirt with blue lining, red shorts with pockets, and had yellow sandals on his feet. His spiky hair remained like that and nothing else really changed. He'd already had the gummi ship disappear so he was alone. With a glance at the pond which he realized was surrounded by flowers he went out onto what seemed like a path on the top of the mountain.

Suddenly a rock hit him on the back of his head making him gasp and jump in surprise. Before he could react though he was hit two more times, finally falling unconscious after being hit for a third time. As consciousness faded three words could be heard, "It's about time."

* * *

><p>He was briefly conscious again to find several animals surrounding him, a bunny, a duck, a couple of foxes and a horse nudging him. He then fell unconscious again.<p>

* * *

><p>"… Hey… Are you alright?"<p>

Consciousness returned again and this time he jumped to his feet, flinching briefly as his eyes encountered sunlight. He then realized he wasn't alone. There was a man who was blonde but bald on top wearing an olive green hat. He had a nice mustache though. He had a staff or a cane that had a horseshoe with wings on top. He wore a very dark brown trench coat along with light brown trousers, a white shirt, an olive green tie and a rather tacky looking orangish red flower. That stuck out of a pocket of the trench coat over his heart. Then there was a woman who had brown hair, but he couldn't be sure how long because it was covered. She wore big gold earrings, a red dot on her forehead and looked like a very serious lady. She looked to be wearing some kind of red and white kimono.

"Well now…! Our friend has regained consciousness! Good, good!" The man said happily although he was confused as to the man's happiness.

"Are you hurt? It was quite a shock to find you lying there!" The woman exclaimed she looked a bit worried actually.

"I don't suppose you could be young Aros who was going to farm here?" The man questioned making him more confused.

"No… my name is actually Sora." He said looking at the two people confused, but trying not to let it show. _Just play along._

"I suppose I read the name backwards!" The man cheered. "I am the mayor of the village of Bluebell down the road on the right. My name is Rutger. Why not come to my village? You'd be very welcome!"

**A/N: Remember, we're not the all-seeing player. This is from Sora's point of view.**

For the first time Sora got a good look at his surroundings. He was still on the mountain summit, but he had been moved so he was near a path that went down both sides of the mountain. The man was on the right; the woman was on the left. On the opposite side of the path was some kind of wooden balcony with railing. Light pink flower petals slowly descended to the ground just about everywhere.

"Who do you think you are?" The woman demanded glaring at the man known as Rutger. "If this young farmer lives anywhere, it'll be Konohana!" She then turned to Sora, an apologetic look upon her face. "Ahem. Sorry to yell like that. But I'd hate for you to make a mistake. I'm the mayor of the village down the path to the left. It's called Konohana. My name's Ina. I'm sure that Konohana would suit you better!"

"And who do you think YOU are?" Rutger yelled at Ina making Sora flinch. "Konohana? Better than my lovely village of Bluebell? Preposterous!"

_Why are they mad at each other? And are they fighting… over me? _Sora thought silently just watching them. _Maybe the Heartless are attracted to them…._

Rutger and Ina glared at each other for a few minutes.

"Well, Sora, it's time for you to pick which village you want to live in." Ina finally said turning back to Sora.

"It certainly is! Before you do, let me tell you a little about Bluebell!" Rutger said.

_They want me to choose now? Well, I suppose I could stall a little…._Sora thought silently. "Please tell me, I'd like to hear about them before I decide."

"Of course! I'll tell you all about it." Rutger said before starting his description. "In Bluebell, our lives center on our livestock. Their glossy coats! Tails swaying in the breeze! Their soft eyes! Fresh milk, cheese, and eggs! In Bluebell, our animals are like lifelong companions! And our adorable animals aren't all! Flowers bloom everywhere, handsome brick houses stand along cobblestone streets… Bluebell is a storybook village full of romantic charm! Doesn't that sound like a wonderful village? Farming means livestock, after all!"

_But isn't taking care of animals hard? And romantic charm? Maybe it's something I'd show Kairi but she'd kill me if I hooked up with a girl here._ Sora thought of some pros and cons.

"Stop talking nonsense! Farming means crops." Ina corrected. "And when it comes to crops Konohana is tops! Now it's my turn to tell you something about what Konohana is like. Konohana is nestled among fields of crops. Tender vegetables! Sweet, scrumptious fruit! Golden waves of grain! Crops sprouting from ample fields in all seasons. Raising crops is what life is all about! Along with our great crops, we have a village that's as pretty as can be! The buildings have tile and thatch roofs that really set them apart! And colorful paper lanterns hanging from the eaves! That's Konohana for you! Nice place isn't it? You won't find a better place for crops in all the world."

_Sounds like a nice place, but what if everyone is as serious as Ina looks? But those vegetables do sound good… hmm. _Sora weighed some more pros and cons.

"So, Sora, which village do you choose to live in?" Rutger asked.

"Your choice will affect how your life is from now on. So pick the village you like." Ina added.

_Hmm… Ina seems down to earth… Rutger, maybe a bit eccentric. Wait! They want me to choose now? Isn't there an inn or something in between? _Sora thought this silently and remained silent for a couple minutes, he could tell that both mayors were getting more and more anxious the longer he took making a decision. _Hmm… this is hard, but if it'll help me blend in I need to make a choice. _"I choose… Konohana!" Sora almost shouted his choice, then thought, _'I choose'? Seriously? I think I've been spending too much time with Ash in Kanto…. Wait! Did I just choose?_

"I knew it! Who could resist such a beautiful, crop-friendly town?" Ina said with an actual smile which actually surprised Sora.

"I don't understand…. What's wrong with Bluebell?" Rutger asked looking sad and disappointed, and Sora felt a pang of guilt. "What a shame! If you ever change your mind, you're welcome in Bluebell!" He suddenly perked up saying this before leaving on the road to the right.

"Alrighty then, let's get going to Konohana!" Ina said dismissing Rutger's behavior. "One thing we have to deal with before that, though, is your muddy clothes! You wouldn't want to start your new life all caked in mud! Wear this instead." She handed Sora a new set of clothes.

Sora was confused for a moment… then he looked at his clothes and then back to Ina.

Ina rolled her eyes. "Go ahead."

Sora nodded before walking off into the trees. Coming back five minutes later in a red long-sleeved shirt under a blue jacket lined with a pale gold. He also wore blue pants that were also lined in pale gold. And then he had black socks and brown boots on his feet.

"Looks pretty good on you! Starting today, you are a resident of Konohana! Now we're ready to go to Konohana!" Ina then led the way down the mountain; there were several rivers that Sora noticed and all kinds of animals.

Then they reached the bottom of the mountain and started walking on level ground, the path forked a little ways after that, one Sora could see led to some kind of house with that tiled roof Ina had mention, the other led through a hole in a white wall that was topped with the same tile. Ina led the way through the wall with the hole; Sora saw a house to his right that had some plants growing. Forward was what looked like a decorated entrance to the real town. Next to that was some kiosk and what looked to be a cave. The cave had Sora's attention.

"Huh? What is it?" Ina asked noticing Sora had stopped; she had just gone on a path that went to the left. Then she followed his gaze. "Oh, so you noticed the tunnel. It connects this village with Bluebell…. But it's blocked now and you can't go back and forth as they did in the old days." Ina explained a grim look on her face.

_Wonder what happened…. _Sora thought silently before turning back to Ina. "Thanks for explaining."

"Get a move on! We're burning daylight here." Ina said on a happier note. "Your farm's this way. Come on!" And she started on the path that went left passing what looked like some stables.

Sora looked back one more time before following Ina.

They soon came out into a grassy field, if they'd kept going straight they've gone to what looks like a barn, instead they followed the path that went left and there it was, a house with a thatch roof.

"This is the place! Your new farm!" Ina announced.

Sora looked at her surprised. _Wait… all this is mine?_

"First you need to decide on a name for your farm. Pick any name you like!" Ina added.

"Hmm…." Sora was thoughtful for a moment looking around as if hoping something would inspire him. Then a memory of visiting Disney Castle popped into mind. _Hmm… Disney… Disney Farm? It could work…. _"Disney."

"So you want to call it Disney Farm? You're sure?" Ina asked with an arched eyebrow.

_Well… it's the best name I could think of…. _Sora thought silently and nervously. "Yeah." He nodded.

"That's a good name! I'm sure it will be a great farm!" Ina said cheerfully, smile and all.

_She seems nice enough I guess. _Sora thought. "Yeah, I hope so."

"Well, that's you house." Ina gestured towards the house with a thatch roof. "You should take a look around your farm first." She suggested.

Sora nodded and wandered off towards the barn, going down a slope that had wood pieces to use as steps. He then found himself in a partially fenced clearing that had a water trough. There was another fenced in area that Sora figured was for chickens. The barn itself also had a thatch roof like the house. It seemed to be empty so he moved on going back up the slope. Even here the light pink flower petals were falling to the ground, but Sora had seen several cherry blossom trees on the way so he figured that was why. After walking around a little longer Sora rejoined Ina who had been waiting patiently outside the house.

"There are many things you can find. How about some practice? There is a blue flower somewhere, go find it." Ina said, not giving Sora a chance to speak.

"O-okay?" Sora said uncertainly before looking for a blue flower that stuck out. He walked down the path; there hadn't been any flowers in the clearing by the barn so he knew he had to look elsewhere. For the moment though he decided to follow the path thinking.

He put his arms behind his head as he walked; this was giving him some time to think over everything so far. _There is a mountain that separates two towns. The two towns are rivals. There was a tunnel that connected the two towns once, but then the caves got blocked. The two towns each have a mayor. The mayors seem desperate to get people in their own village and seemingly hate the opposing village. I got knocked out by someone. I ended up having to choose villages. There was someone named Aros on the way to start a farm in one of the two villages. What were the chances? But I've taken this _Aros'_ farm…. I'll have to figure that out when I get to it. _Sora sighed as he passed the barn and reached where the path curved to the right towards the town. "Definitely an interesting world."

He then spotted something blue in the grass and walked over to it. It was a flower whose petals formed a dark blue five-point star, then had a long green stem that the flower's weight seemed too much for as the flower head bent down. The stem went into the ground and had two long but thin leaves near the ground. The flower seemed relatively normal so he picked it.

Sora then headed back to where he'd left Ina by 'his new house'. When he got there he showed the blue flower.

"Ah, a magic blue. Very nice." Ina said. "Now let me show you your house." She said before opening the door and walking in.

_Remind me to get a lock for this place. _Sora thought silently before following Ina into the house.

"This is your house!" Ina announced when they were both in. "Live in it however you like."

There was something by the door that Sora could only hope was a house plant. There was a long chest that was more of a shelf as there was a calendar and a model cart on it. After that was a real dark green chest like one might find in Neverland. After the chest was a bed. In the middle of the one-room house was a nice looking orange and gold rug with a large oak table on top. Along the far wall in the corner to the far left was a bookshelf jam-packed with books. Then there was a window. And then there was a kitchen that seemed to be missing equipment. There was also a window with a stand and a vase in front of it. But Sora wasn't complaining.

"You must be tired. I'll leave you be." Sora gave a fake yawn of agreement. "That does it for me. I'll be heading home." Ina said before turning and leaving.

Sora walked over to the stand and vase and put the flower he'd picked in it. _What did Ina call it? Oh yeah! Magic blue._

He looked around the house one last time before realizing he really was tired and wandered over to the bed. It had been a tough day after all. He'd worry about the person that was supposed to be occupying this house in the first place tomorrow.

Sora had become a light sleeper since his year-long sleep. But he wasn't used to waking up early. Especially not at:

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Sora. Thought I'd drop by for a visit."<p>

Sora quite literally jumped out of sleep, and the bed he was in when he heard this. Fresh out of bed, Sora was completely disoriented and confused. Especially when he saw it was Ina who had spoken. Then he felt light headed suddenly from the sudden change in position. When he recovered he was glad he'd left his clothes on when he went to bed.

"Sorry to barge in on you so early." Ina apologized. "I came to tell you some things that will be handy to know for your life here. Come with me to the town square." She said leading the way out of the house.

Sora, still a bit disoriented followed, pretty much ignoring his surroundings. He took no notice of any houses, people or animals. Although he did notice there was a questionable amount of people awake at… was it five? He wasn't entirely sure. But when they stopped they were in front of a board outside what he hoped was safe to assume was town hall.

"This is the message board." Ina explained gesturing to the board. "Villagers who need something done will post their requests here. I hope you'll take on some requests when you have the opportunity."

Sora nodded with a smile on his face. "Of course. I practically live to help!"

Ina smiled back. "Good to hear! Oh, and I suggest taking the request with you to show the requester you mean it, if you forget what you're supposed to do you can check it and so that no one else takes it. Now, why don't you try taking on a request?" She suggested eyes shifting towards, literally the only thing on the board at that moment.

Sora quirked an eyebrow and turned to the board, looking at the only request there.

**Life in Konohana**

_Requester: Ina_

Request:  
>Welcome to Konohana! I<br>want to tell you something.  
>Please accept this request.<br>Details are on the second page.

Sora turned the page, just realizing there was a staple on the top left corner of the paper. The pages were held to the board by push pins.

_Speak to- Ina_

Reward:  
>Turnip Seeds: 3<br>Potato Seeds: 3

_Well, this sounds easy enough. _Sora thought silently as he took the request off the board. _Don't know why I'd need these 'seeds' of which the rewards speak of though._

Sore turned until he was facing Ina. "Okay… you wanted to speak with me?" He asked uncertainly, the situation was a bit awkward for him.

Ina rolled her eyes before speaking. "Just like it says in the request, I want to explain something to you. So we'll be going back to your farm now." And thus Ina lead the way back to Disney farm.

Sora watched her go for a moment before following. _And so we left my farm at… what? Five? Then went back after like five minutes? _He sighed and sped up to a jog to catch up.

They were soon back at Disney Farm and were standing in what Sora was deciding to call a corner of a grassy field.

"There, this looks like a good spot. I'm teaching you how to grow crops." Ina explained.

_Oh… now I think I know what the seeds will be for…._ Sora thought silently.

"First, we clear some space with this, a sickle." Ina handed Sora a sickle. "Give it a try."

Sora nodded hesitantly looking at the _very_ sharp sickle. He took a deep breath and swung. He was glad Ina had ducked. He had not anticipated the sickle being as light as it was. "Sorry." Sora apologized and took another swing. This time he was successful in clearing grass away.

"Okay… no one's head has been cut off… good." Ina said jokingly. "Now you till the ground with this hoe." Ina said pulling out the gardening tool and handing it to Sora.

Sora nodded but wasn't sure what to do with the sickle….

Ina seeing his confusion spoke again. "There should be a button."

Sora examined the sickle for a moment before realizing there was a button. And so he hit the button and the sickle, amazingly, shrank. It was small enough for the whole thing to fit in his hand. He stuffed the miniaturized sickle into his bag-which he had found before leaving the house. Sora then got a better grip on the hoe and slammed it into the ground, upturning the soil.

"Great! You look like a natural!" Ina commented, even encouraged. "Now, you'll need these." She placed some seeds in his hand.

Sora found the button on the hoe and shrank it, then placed it in the bag with the sickle. Then he looked at the seeds.

"These are turnip seeds. You need to sow them into the tilled ground." Ina explained gesturing with her hand to the plot of ground that was being used.

Sora nodded and kneeled down making holes in the tilled soil and places the turnip seeds in them, then covering them up. He then got up to his feet and looked at Ina for approval.

"There you go! That's how you sow! Now for the last step." Ina said and handed Sora what he knew all too well was a watering can. "Fill it up at the water pump over there." She added nodding her head the direction of the pump.

Sora nodded and wandered over to the water pump, plunging the watering can into the collected water and thereby filling it up. He then wandered back over to the spot he'd sowed the turnip seeds in and watered them.

"That's the way!" Ina cheered. "Now, for your plant to grow. All plants need is time and water for them to grow. I suggest watering them when you wake up. Then before you go to sleep. If you don't water them every day they'll wilt and eventually die. Of course, you won't have to water them if it rains. And you'll know when they're ready to be harvested, trust me. Now, the better condition you want the plant to be when it's ready to be harvested the better quality of seed you'll want and you could try fertilizer too. Oh, and keep in mind some crops need to be harvested by sickle." Ina explained, leaving Sora's head spinning a little.

"Oh, and there's some turnips you can harvest over there." She nodded towards Sora's house.

Sora was surprised to see ten turnips already ready to be harvested on what had been a patch of grass outside his house.

"What you do with what you harvest is up to you. You can cook them, eat them, sell them, give them as gifts and whatever else you want to do with them. And finally, here's my gift to you." Ina said and handed Sora a container of fertilizer, and a pocket book on crops.

Sora took them both and placed the fertilizer in his bag while he stuffed the pocket into one of his pockets. "Thanks Ina."

"No problem Sora. This farm has plenty of space to grow crops on. Oh, and one more thing." Ina took out some kind of blue cylinder with a point and stabbed Sora's wrist with it.

"Hey!" Sora said in surprise not expecting the action.

"Sorry." Ina apologized handing the blue cylinder to Sora. The cylinder was now a lighter shade of blue. "This is a stamina bar. It'll tell you how long you can go on."

Sora reluctantly took the stamina bar. "A little warning would've been appreciated." He muttered rubbing his wrist where he'd been stabbed with the cylinder.

**A/N: Yep, the stamina bar exists!**

"If it turns completely red then you over worked yourself, and you'll pass out." Ina explained. "it'll usually turn into a light blue after you eat something or get some rest."

"Well, that's… helpful I guess." Sora muttered.

"Well, my request is now completed. I put some house warming gifts in your storage. Well, I need to get going. I'll see you around." Ina said before leaving.

Sighing Sora hooked the stamina bar to his pants and shrank the watering can. Looking around Sora decided to investigate the ready for harvest turnips that had come out of nowhere. "Where did these come from…?" Sora wondered aloud before sighing. _Well, might as well harvest them._ Sora then got down and pulled out one of the turnips.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light. "Dum-Da-Da-DAA! You just harvested your first crop! Congratulations!" A mysterious voice cheered making Sora jump. "By the way, have you figured out who I am? I'll tell you if you can find me!" It said in a sing-song voice. "Well, keep up the good work! Toodles!"

Sora looked around confused as the blinding light faded. "Am I hearing things?" He asked himself thinking for a few minutes. "This place gets weirder and weirder." He shook his head and went on to pick the other nine turnips.

After picking the turnips Sora looked around trying to decide on his next move. He decided he'd look at those house warming gifts Ina had mentioned and went inside the house.

Sora went to the chest and opened it. He never would've thought it, but the chest was actually a refrigerator. Sora found a package marked turnip seeds, and another marked potato seeds. Thinking about it a moment Sora took the seeds out and placed them in the bag.

_I'll take a few days before I really start planting anything. _Sora decided and left the house, then the farm. He'd decided he'd visit the request board again.

As Sora headed for town hall though, when he was passing the kiosk by tunnel he saw Ina. Again. She looked to be examining the large box that was part of the kiosk he guessed. Curious Sora decided to investigate.

"Howdy Sora." Ina greeted looking up from what she was doing.

"Hey Ina…. What're you doing?" Sora asked curiously.

"Hmm? What am I doing? I'm checking the shipping bin. Making sure the villagers can use it with confidence everyday…. Oh, right! I didn't tell you how you could sell stuff did I?" Ina asked with realization. "It's simple really. Inside of the box are sections labeled for villagers that use it. You put what you want to sell in the section labeled for you and then we send the money we think you earned to your house the next morning and town hall takes care of selling it."

"Um, thanks for explaining." Sora said with a nervous smile.

"Well, I should be heading back to town hall. See you around." Ina said before heading off to town hall.

Sora paused a moment, blinking in confusion. Then he too headed off to town hall. Of course, he was surprised to find there were already two new requests on the board.

He looked at the first on first of course.

**Critter Catching**

_Requester- Gombe_

Request:  
>Do you know about<br>critter catching? It can  
>make the mountains a lot of<br>fun! To learn how, just  
>accept this request and come<br>and see me!

Sora turned the page.

_Speak to- Gombe_

Reward:

Turnip Seeds: 2  
>Book of Critters: 1<p>

"Hmm… does sound like fun." Sora said thoughtfully. "Eh, I'll take it." Sora said taking the request off the board. He then looked at the second request.

**Fishing**

_Requester-Kana_

Do you know how to hand  
>catch fish? It can<br>make the mountains a lot of  
>fun! To learn how, just<br>accept this request and come  
>and see me!<p>

_Speak to-Kana_

Reward:

Fish Paste: 2  
>Book of Fish: 1<p>

"I guess this sounds fun too…." Sora said trailing off and taking that request too. He sighed. _Well, guess I better go find these guys. _Sora thought looking at the requester pictures. He turned to go to city hall to see if he could get directions on where the requesters lived on to run smack into a kid, making both fall.

"Hey!" The kid complained, he wore a red shirt, blue pants and a beige hat.

"Sorry." Sora apologized rubbing his head before getting up and offering his hand to the kid. "The name's Sora."

The kid took his hand and pulled himself up. "Rahi. So you're the new farmer."

"How'd you know that?" Sora asked surprised.

"Well, Konohana is a small town and all…. Actually my mom's the mayor." Rahi explained scratching the back of his head and laughing a little.

_Well, what do you know? Ina has a son._ "Well, that does explain things… hey you wouldn't happen to know where a guy named Gombe lives? Or a Kana for that matter?" Sora asked realizing too late that the kid probably didn't know.

"Kana owns the pet store and horse rental." Rahi said, and when Sora looked confused continued. "The stables nearby your farm. And then Gombe owns the farm on the other side of the hedge." He pointed to the side of the path opposite the request board.

"Oh, thanks Rahi." Sora said with a smile.

"No problem Sora. I'll see you around." Rahi said before running off somewhere.

Sora chuckled to himself before deciding to visit this Gombe guy first and so he went around and sure enough there was the old guy from the picture tending to some crops. A girl in pink was helping.

It was the old guy who saw Sora first and got up to his feet and walked over. "Ah, and who would you be?"

"Um, I'm Sora. I'm new to town. I saw your request." Sora explained.

"I'm Gombe. Nice to meet you!" Gombe greeted with a cheerfulness Sora hadn't expected. "So, you want me to teach you critter catching, hmm? All right, then! This old man can teach you all you need to know about it!"

Sora couldn't help but laugh nervously at the man's enthusiasm.

"Now, you see that cricket over there?" Gombe asked his voice suddenly lowered as he point to a small insect that was just under a scarecrow. "Now watch what I do."

And without another word Gombe lowered himself to the ground a little and quietly approached the cricket. When he was close enough, Gombe pounced and caught the cricket with practiced skill. Impressing Sora as well.

"Now, you get to try." Gombe said returning his voice to a normal level while dropping the cricket in a cage that Gombe had brought out. "Bring me a piggyback locust. Now, here's my hint to you since it's your first time. Critters come in many color, but the locust in the request is green!"

"Thanks Gombe! I'll have that locust for you by the end of the day!" Sora said before running off to the stables to speak with Kana.

When Sora entered the place there was the ring of a bell as the door opened and behind the counter was… well, Sora hadn't really expected it but this Kana guy looked to be a surfer dude.

"Hey, a new face in town! I'm Kana. If you need anything animal related, I'm your guy." Kana introduced himself before Sora could speak.

"I'm Sora. I live on the new farm. I'm here about that fishing request." Sora explained.

"Sweet, you saw my request on the board, yeah? So let's get to it! I'm gonna explain hand fishing to you, Sora! Hand fishing takes place in the shallows of rivers. The sense of accomplishment when you catch one is massive! Follow me." Kana said before leading the way out the backdoor of the shop where the horses were nibbling on grass and there was a stream. Kana went right to the stream.

Sora of course followed looking around at all the horses as he did so.

"The stuff I'm gonna teach you ain't rocket science, so you'll pick it up quick!" Kana said. "Now, keep your shadow off the water so the fish don't have a warning. Look at the moving shapes in the water."

Sure enough, Sora could see shapes moving in the water.

"Now watch what I do." Kana said before moving closer to the edge of the water. When one of the shapes came close enough, Kana's hand shot into the water and came out was something flopping around shiny in that same hand. The fish's struggle died away. "And there you go!"

Sora looked at Kana in amazement. He'd have to remember that for the next time he went home. Impress the ladies.

"Now, if you wanted to catch any of the other fish, you'd have to be quick because they're alerted. And when they're alerted the shot around looking for a place to hide. Think you got it?" Kana asked.

Sora nodded. "Yeah."

"Awright, now it's on you! Catch a small sweetfish and a killifish. You can do it!" Just then one of the cats pounced at a bird cage causing a lot of ruckus. "Aww man! Mr. Paws! You know better than to go after the birds!" Kana ran to whole mess to sort things out.

Sora snickered to himself as he backed out of the shop. "Well, to the mountains with me then!" And with that Sora charged off to the mountains.

As soon as Sora got to the mountains he jumped seeing a dude with black hair and an eye patch. At first he thought Xigbar was back in non-existence. Then Sora realized it was just a regular guy.

"What's your business?" The guy asked crossing well-muscled arms and smirking a confident smirk that reminded Sora so much of Xigbar.

"I'm Sora. I'm on a couple of requests." He explained to the stranger.

"Oh, so you're Sora. You work on the new farm right? I'm Mako. I own the orchards in Konohana." The stranger introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Mako. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?" Sora asked curiously.

"I'm just enjoying the nature." Mako said with a hearty chuckle to boot. "This mountain is a great place to jump around and explore. It's full of surprises if you're willing to be a little adventurous!" And with that Mako went and started jumping up ledges, momentarily making Sora forget what he was doing.

Sora shook his head clear and looked around. "Hmm… maybe I should visit Bluebell… I can catch fish and critters on the way after all." He spoke to himself. He then went over to the river where sure enough he could see shapes swimming about.

He spotted one that looked lonely and decided that would be a good first target. Remembering what Kana had showed him, Sora shot his hand into the water and pulled a fish out and held it until it struggled no more. Sora smirked and continued this for a bit. He managed to catch a couple more fish.

He soon spotted a green critter and pounced at it. Catching it quickly. All the while he picked up objects he thought he might be able to sell. Some vegetation, some stones, some branches, all kinds of stuff. He then notice a contraption. Curious Sora jumped up and grabbed it, only to feel the thing he'd grabbed to pull him to another part of the area, leading to him crashing into a tree.

"George, George, George of the jungle, watch out for that tree!" Sora randomly sang disoriented from the crash before shaking his head and looking around. And then there was the snorting sound. Sora slowly turned to see the source only to see, a boar.

"Uh-oh…." Sora murmured before getting up and running, sliding down what… it might've been a stretch but he was pretty sure it was a slide.

And then sitting in front of Sora, was something he hadn't expected. It was a Heartless, Power Wild to be exact.

Instinctively Sora summoned his KeyBlade, which was currently the Bond of Flames and cut that Heartless down before it could attack.

* * *

><p><strong>That was longer than I expected it to be. ^^'<strong>


End file.
